Letty
by Zanza8
Summary: Sequel to The Kite, Episode # 327 Season 9. Festus takes an orphaned girl under his wing with a little help from Doc.
1. Chapter 1

Festus climbed the stairs to Doc's office and opened the door. "Doc, I got me a terrible headache."

The old man looked annoyed. "I told you that you would. Do you think you can get hit over the head with a gun and not suffer any ill effects?" He rummaged in his medicine cabinet. "I told you to rest, but nobody ever listens to a word I say. I suppose I could give you some laudunum..."

The hillman came inside and closed the door. "It ain't that kind of a headache."

Doc straightened up. "Well, what kind is it?"

Festus sat by the door. "It's the kind you get from studyin' 'bout somethin' when you cain't find no answer. You just study on it and study on it and your head gets to achin'..."

Doc cut in. "Before my head gets to aching, just what have you been studying about?"

"It's Letty. Matthew got the feller that killed her mama."

"That's good news."

"But Doc, that yahoo done killed her pa too! The child doesn't have a soul in the world now. What's to become of her?"

The old man ran his hand over his face. "I suppose she'll have to go to the county orphanage."

The hillman's face fell. "She's such a sweet little thing, Doc. Smart as turpentine, too."

Doc said firmly, "They'll take good care of her there, Festus."

Festus shook his head. "Nossir, I just cain't see it that way. Letty don't belong there."

"Well now, just where do you think she should go?"

"I don't know! That's why I come to you! Cain't you think of nothin' better than that there orphanage?"

"Festus, what makes you think I know of a better place for a little girl?"

"Well, yore the brightest feller I know..." Doc looked pleased and Festus continued. "...when it comes to book learnin', that is. 'Pears like you don't know much 'bout things outside'a books..." Doc glared. "...but you of all people ort to be able to think of somethin'."

The old man was exasperated. "Well, if you're going to pin me down I suppose the best place for her is school."

"Oh, Doc, she don't need schoolin' near as much as she needs somewheres to live."

"I was referring to a boarding school."

"What's that?"

Festus looked bewildered and Doc took a deep breath. "Haven't you ever heard of a boarding school?"

The hillman shook his head. "I've heerd tell of a boardin' house, but never no boardin' school."

"Well, it's a school where the students go to live while they learn their lessons."

"You mean they live there all the time with the teachers and all?"

"That's right."

"Well, I s'pose that might do. How do we send her to one?"

"We!" Festus turned his soft hazel eyes on Doc and the old man swallowed hard and said gruffly, "We'll have to talk to Matt first. Where's Letty now?"

"Over to Ma Smalley's. Ma said she'd keep her as long as need be."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down wearily. First Clara Cassidy and now Rod. He hadn't liked Rod Cassidy. The man had been mean and small-minded and not much of a father to Letty, but he was all she had. Matt was dreading the walk over to Ma Smalley's to tell the child he was going to take her to the orphanage and he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a familiar jingle of spurs. At least he could kill a little time with Festus first. Then he remembered how fond the hillman was of Letty and his stomach lurched as the door opened and Festus came in accompanied by Doc. They looked unusually serious and Matt stood up. "What can I do for you two?"

Doc looked at Festus, who looked at the floor. The old man scowled. "We came to ask you what you're plannning to do about Letty Cassidy."

Matt sat down again. "She'll have to go to the county orphanage. In fact, I'm going over to Ma's in a few minutes to pick her up."

Doc held up a hand. "Now wait a minute, Matt. What about boarding school?"

The marshal looked thoughtful. "Well, there's no law that says she has to go to the orphanage. If there's a school that'll take her she could go there instead."

"Take her!" Festus spoke up. "She would be a credit to any school in these here United States! Why, that young'un would..." Doc gave him a look and he closed his mouth. Matt observed this and frowned to hide a smile.

"Matt, I'd like to look into this," said Doc. "Can Letty go on staying at Ma Smalley's until I find a school for her?"

The marshal nodded gravely. "I think that could be arranged, providing someone is willing to go over there every day and take her off Ma's hands for a while."

Festus bounced forward, his eyes shining. "That's a job for me, Matthew. Cain't nobody handle kids like us Haggens."


	3. Chapter 3

Doc walked over to Ma Smalley's boarding house, a letter in his hand. He climbed the steps and knocked and after a moment Ma came to the door. "Doc! This is a pleasant surprise."

"I'm looking for Festus. Is he here?"

"Not right now. He took Letty for a ride."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

Ma shook her head. "No, I don't. I'll tell you this, Doc, I've had to change my opinion of Festus since Letty's been staying here."

The old man looked keenly at her. "Oh?"

"I've never seen anything like the way he is with her. Do you know he bought her a whole new set of clothes? He must have spent more on her in the past month than he has on himself in the two years I've known him. A man who could devote himself like that to a child can't be all bad."

Doc's eyes twinkled. "Just mostly bad?"

Ma laughed. "Oh, Doc..." They heard singing and looked up the street.

_"Many a year has came and went since the Mud Creek incident. Hawg Haggen drawed a mite too late and so Weed shot him twice, But before my grandpa died he fetched me down to his side, And he imparted a heap of good advice."_

(The Ballad of Hawg Haggen by Ken Curtis)

Festus was riding up on Ruth, Letty behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. They stopped in front of the boarding house and the hillman handed the little girl down. She looked adoringly at him as he dismounted and tied Ruth, then took his hand.

Ma clucked. "Letty, I told you not to go riding in your best dress."

"But I wanted to look my best." Letty dropped Festus' hand and ran to Ma. "We went riding down by the river and look! I brought you some flowers." She held up a muddy bunch of wildflowers and Ma gave Festus a look.

He grinned. "It was her idea to brang you those, Ma."

Ma shook her head, then smiled. "Letty, look at your dress. We need to wash that out right away or it'll be ruined. Come on now."

"We need to put the flowers in water."

"Yes, yes, we'll do that too. Come on, child."

Letty handed the flowers to Ma, then ran to Festus and threw her arms around him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Festus."

He hugged her back. "Go on with Ma now." She whirled and ran into the house, Ma following with the flowers. Festus looked at Doc. "She sure has perked up some these past weeks."

"Well, Festus, I hate to admit it but you've been good for her." Doc sat down and opened the letter. "I finally got an answer from my friend back East about the boarding schools."

The hillman sat next to Doc and peered at the letter. "Sure is a powerful lot of words."

"He sent me a whole list. The best one is the Troy Female Seminary, but of course that one's out of the question."

"Why?"

"Well, it's very expensive. It costs two hundred dollars a year to send a girl there."

Festus bit his lip. "That's a heap of money, all right."

"Yes, it is. There are some other fine schools that don't cost nearly as much..."

"But you say this here Troy place is the best."

The old man looked annoyed. "It is, but the cost is astronomical."

"What's that mean?"

"It means it's too expensive! Will you listen about the other schools?"

Festus shook his head. "I want Letty to go to the best school. If'n it costs two hundr'd dollars, I'll have to raise two hundr'd dollars. I can take a couple months trappin' and make that in furs."

"Festus, even if you could get the money to send her, that's two hundred dollars a year, for years to come. You can't spend every penny you make on Letty."

"Golly bill, Doc, I don't need much. Just a roof and some vittles..."

"You'll never get ahead that way."

"I don't need to get ahead. I like it fine right where I'm at. Now you write that place back and tell 'em Letty's comin', and Doc..."

"Well?"

"Don't tell nobody 'bout this. I'd a heap ruther we kept it private betwixt you and me."


	4. Chapter 4

It was unseasonably warm but down by the river was cool. Light sparkled in the shadows of the cottonwoods and the birds sang as if they had this one day in eternity to make their melodies. A doe and her fawn picked their way to the water's edge and bent their heads to drink. Festus sprawled in the grass, hands behind his head, watching the clouds drift through the sky with Letty beside him skipping stones across the water.

The little girl threw one last stone and sat down. "Festus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you have to go away?"

"I done tolt you twicet already. I got to raise some money for your schoolin'."

"Why can't I go to school here?"

"Because I want you to go to the best school they is."

"I don't want to go to that school. I'd rather stay here with you."

Festus got up and pulled Letty to her feet. "Well, you cain't. I ain't fixed to raise up a young'un and you need to get some sense in yore head. 'Pears to me that there school is goin' to have their hands full." He took Ruth's reins and they started walking.

"Festus?"

"What?"

"I still think you're the meanest man I know."

"Well, good. Then you won't mind me leavin' for a while." Letty sniffed and he dropped the reins and knelt beside her. "Don't cry, honey. I won't be gone long and I'll come back ever' chance I get."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now let's get back, because if I brang you home late for dinner one more time Ma's gonna skin me alive."

Letty giggled. "You'd look funny without your skin."

"Not as funny as you'll look if you don't hush up." Festus mounted Ruth and pulled Letty up behind him, then spurred the mule towards town.


	5. Chapter 5

Ma Smalley rushed into the marshal's office, startling Festus into dropping the coffee pot on the floor. "Ma, what in tarnation ails you, rushin' in here scarin' the whey out of a man..."

"Oh, Festus, marshal, Letty's gone."

"Gone!" Festus dropped the coffee pot again. "She's s'posed to go to school today!"

Ma wrung her hands. "We packed up her things last night so she'd be all ready for the train and she went to bed at her usual time, but when I went to get her this morning she was gone. Her bed hadn't been slept in...I think she went right out the window as soon as I closed her door."

Festus looked alarmed. "She usually come to my place when she run off before. I was there last night...where could she be?"

"I don't know but I wish you'd find her. She'll miss her train."

Festus was at the door. "If she's been out all night, the last thing I'm frettin' about is her missin' the train." He looked back at the marshal. "Matthew?"

"I'll round up a search party and you can start checking the places you've been taking her. Is there a special place she likes?"

The hillman thought a moment. "There may be one. I'll look down by the river."


	6. Chapter 6

Letty heard the sound of hooves before she saw Ruth. The mule trotted along the river, Festus peering around, and the little girl hid behind a cottonwood. For a moment she was tempted to run, but she remembered how good Festus was with his lasso. She started to climb the tree.

Festus spotted her and jumped off his mule. "Letty! You come down from there!"

She kept climbing. "No!"

Festus walked over and glared up into the tree. "Are you comin' down or am I comin' up? You make me climb up there and I'll thump you for sure!"

"Go away!"

Festus sighed and sat down to take off his spurs, then took a grip on a branch and swung himself into the tree. Letty climbed higher and the hillman's mouth went dry. She was already at least thirty feet off the ground. "Letty!"

"Go away! I hate you!" The child clung to the trunk and looked down, her eyes enormous. Festus climbed cautiously to within a few feet of her and she kicked at him, then slipped. "FESTUS!"

Letty fell and the hillman lunged desperately, catching her with one hand. The sudden shock almost pulled him down too and he grimaced as his other hand took their combined weight. Gritting his teeth, he dragged her up beside him. "You all right, Letty?" She gulped and nodded. "Can you be a good girl and climb down now?" She nodded again and started down, Festus following her.

They reached the ground and he cradled his wrist, wincing. Letty gasped. "Festus, you're bleeding!"

"What?" He became aware that his face stung and he touched it and looked at his reddened fingers. "Musta scraped m'self when you fell." He sat down and Letty stared at his swollen wrist.

"Your arm's hurt too."

"Don't you worry 'bout that. That's just a sprain."

Letty burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Festus."

"Now don't you go to faunchin' and bellerin'. I ain't hurt much. Doc'll fix me up quicker'n you can say rat run over the roof of the house with a piece of raw liver in his mouth." Letty giggled and the hillman asked sternly, "What wuz you doin' way out here when you know you wuz s'posed to catch that train today?"

Letty's eyes filled with tears again and she crawled into Festus' lap. "I don't want to go away. My mommy died and my daddy died and I don't have anybody but you and I don't want to go away!" Her tears soaked the hillman's shirt and he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her until she stopped crying.

"I don't want you to go away either, honey. Fact is, I wisht I could keep you with me and sorta be your pa." Letty looked at him with her mouth open and Festus hugged her tightly. "I just want the best for you because I love you, Letty."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't send me away."

A single tear rolled down the hillman's cheek. "I almost b'lieve yore right."

The little girl wiped away the tear. "Do you really love me, Festus?"

"I really do."

She settled against his chest, worn out with emotion. "I love you too, Festus." The hillman stood up and walked over to Ruth, then started for town. Before they had gone a mile, Letty was asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The train pulled into the station and Festus took Letty's small trunk aboard. Matt, Kitty, Doc and Ma crowded around her, shaking her hand and patting her shoulder and hugging her. Then the hillman came off the train and removed his hat. "Ready to go, Letty?"

Matt and Kitty exchanged a look and Kitty took Ma's arm. "Ma, have you ever been to the Longbranch?"

Ma looked scandalized. "Why, no, Kitty. I'm sure it's a fine establishment, but..."

"Well, on this one occasion I think you should come have a drink with Matt and me."

"A drink! Oh, I couldn't..." They walked down the street and Doc ran his hand over his face and went to sit in the shade. Festus smiled at Letty and she jumped at him. He gathered her into his arms and she hugged him tightly around the neck. "Take it easy there. I got to breathe." She loosened her grip and he set her down. "I got a little somethin' for you, honey." He handed her a small pouch made of soft doeskin and she opened it and took out a tiny gold cross on a thin ribbon. "It belonged to my mama." Letty's eyes widened and Festus knelt and tied it around her neck. The train whistled.

"All aboard!"

Letty looked at the conductor, then back at Festus. He held out his arms and she hugged him one last time. "I'll be a good girl, Festus," she whispered.

"I know you will," he answered softly. "Go on now, Letty."

She got on the train and waved from the window. Doc joined Festus as the train pulled away and Letty called, "You'll write to me, won't you, Festus?"

He called back, "Oh, 'course I will. Ever' week." They stood watching until the train was out of sight.

Doc grumbled, "I bet I know who'll be doing the writing."

Festus smiled gently at the old man. "Doc, I sure am much obliged to you for helpin' me with sendin' that child to school."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "I need some breakfast. Why don't we go over to Delmonico's?"

Festus looked surprised. "You want me to go too?"

"Of course I want you to go too! Somebody's got to feed you or you'll starve to death, sending all your money to the Troy Female Seminary."

"Doc, I don't want nobody knowin' 'bout that."

"Don't worry. I told Matt she got a scholarship."

"What kind of a ship?"

"A scholarship! Means the school pays."

"Mebbe we should look into one of them things."

"We!"


End file.
